nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Harold Freeman
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Harold Freeman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- American Eagle (Talk) 12:49, December 5, 2009 :Hello there, you seem to be a friendly person mr. Eagle ::Welcome Mr. Freeman! If you post a comment on a talk page, it's preferable to use four tildes (~~~~) as a way of signing. In my case '~~~~' becomes: 12:57, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Ow, so that people woul know it is me! I am very sorry I forgot sir king :) Harold Freeman 12:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Indeed. And it's no big deal: you couldn't have known this yet. 13:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::You are a kind man sir king Harold Freeman 13:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Lovia! :) --OuWTB 14:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :A warm welcome from all Lovians :-) 14:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Welcome! :D Christina Evans 14:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::What warm and open nation this is. Everything an immigrant could dream and more Harold Freeman 14:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship I heard you wish to apply as a candidate for MOTC, and that's great! I however noticed you were not a citizen yet. As you have done 50 edits in the meanwhile, and been here for four days (since lunchtime), you can become a citizen and you can file your candidacy. I will just need these formal informations: * Your full name? * Your gender? Greetings, 13:50, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hey Mr. Freeman!! You're a member of the Walden Libertarian Party, and I'm inviting you to run for Congres when you become a citizen. We would be glad to have you in Congress! Andy McCandless 17:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd love to, but I am not sure I am up to it. I have never before been active as a politician. I will give it a try Harold Freeman 07:20, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Congratulations with your candidacy ! 07:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you, will you vote for me Harold Freeman 07:30, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::Maybe 13:29, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Could you please answer the question I asked you here? (I heard you wish...) 07:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Oh I thought you already know? I am a man (obvious) and my name is Harold Freeman. At least, that is the name I adopted when I moved to Lovia. Is that okay? Harold Freeman 16:30, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I did know - it's a formality, you see. 16:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::No problem, sir. I am just not used to people who ask me weather I am a male or female ^^ Harold Freeman 16:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Liberal centrist Hi . Maybe you would like to become member of the Liberal Democrats? As I'm planning to leave you could become chairman and change a couple of points, if it remains a "recognizable" Liberal Democrat Party of course. What do you think? --Bucurestean 13:54, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :So I could become chairman of a genuine liberal party? Sure, where do I sign? Harold Freeman 07:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm happy to hear that. Let's say I remain chairman until Christmas, and from then you take it over?--Bucurestean 12:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Viewpoints I would like to invite all members of the Liberal Democrats for a discussion on our viewpoints. What should our viewpoints be? Do you have any ideas? If you have, please let us know on our talk page. --Bucurestean 14:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC)